


The Great Paintball War

by DaddyStark



Series: Tony and Nat [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, F/M, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark
Summary: The war had been raging on for awhile now and no one is safe. The two teams once split are now divided...and hurt. Only one will reveal victorious while the other is left behind. Tony is missing and Natasha is worried and tired. But there's a war going on and she's going to need all the help she can get to win it.





	The Great Paintball War

**_Natasha Romanov_ **

_Shit. That was what was going on in Natasha Romanov's mind right now. Shit. How had things become like this. So broken and dangerous anf terrifying, this had started out as a simple confrontation but developed into something much more...Serious._

_**Two Weeks Ago**_

_"Wait wait wait. You want me to do WHAT?" Tony had asked the team confused as they were smiling and bouncing excitedly and Natasha sat on a chair eyeing her manicured nails. "DUDE! We want you to build us an offical 'Avengers Paintball Arena'! We've been asking Fury to tell you about it for years since you and Natasha have been holding out on us!" Clint said in disbelief as if Tony had grown two heads._

_Natasha set her hand down on her lap and turned in the chair to get a good look at the team who seemed very excited on this. "Clint I'm not just going ask Tony to buy whatever I want." She told him as that would be manipulative and hurtful as she loved the genius for him and not his money. "Why not? I totally would!" Clint said to which Natasha rolled her eyes at and sighed. Tony rubbed his gelled hair back before speaking once more. "Alright."_

_Everyone's eyes widened and quickly darted towards the billionaire and Natasha narrowed her eyes. She had no problem with the idea but there was still a world that needed to be saving and they couldn't just take a break from that for a 'Paintball War'. Clint noticed Natasha's suspicious look and quickly spoke up for everyone. "And before you ask, we have the other heroes solving the world. We figure we let them be Avengers for awhile before we come back and kick them out." Clint said smirking._

_"Cruel. But I'll start looking for a place and start working on rules and different rypes of paintguns." Tony said as he picked up his phone and started working on it immediately. This was an interesting idea to say the most. Natasha would obviously go for Tony if they are going to teams. She would bring her and her hubby to victory by all means nesscary._

_As usual it didn't take long for Tony to find a good place, rules, and greatly upgraded paintguns. There were two teams that were filled up with Tony and Nat on one team with Shield extras and The others on another with Shield extras. The reason it was set up this was because Clint had threatened her and Tony's honour saying Tony wouldn't last long. Of course, she took that shit personally and vowed to make sure both of them were getting out alive. The rules were pretty simple, two teams, whoever gets shot three times loses and is taken out of the area. Getting hit by paint grenade took you out immediately._

_The game started and it started off pretty smoothly. They had found some foolish stragglers that had lost their teammates and had executed them beautifully. Tony and Nat had the most kills of the team while the Shield agents looked out for anything suspicious and occasionally killed a person or two. But it all started to go downhill when they were getting sniped. They were all traveling as one by one more people got sniped three times and bodies started to fall. Crap. The team was moving as quickly as they could and they split up so not much people would be taken down. Tony had been separated from her and she couldn't find him anywhere. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be._

_She looked around the bodies and started taking their guns and stuffing them intThere was paint flying everywhere from an automatic and she hid behind a rock as paint splattered across the floor in terrifying streaks like blood splattered across a wall. She was all alone but she wasn't giving up. She wasn't and she was not about to lose a bet to Birdbrain. She wasn't. Not all of her team was lost, all that mattered now was the mission. That was the objective and she couldn't lose sight of that. She started to pack more guns before hearing a loud noise next to her. Thud!_

_Natasha gulped slightly and looked towards her left and saw the object thar had made the large noise. She turned her head to be meeted by a grenade with 'Stark Industries' plastered across the sign comically cruel. And the same thought ran through her mind again. It was all she could hear looking as the grenadestarted beeping. Only one thing was going through it._

_**'...Shit...'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! The only reason I started this was because I was bored and needed more IronWidow in my life. XD. This is a fucking paintball game but it will be treated serious as fuck. Trust me on that. Hope you enjoy! ^^


End file.
